Tasha's agitations
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post iCarly! She does not know why, but Tasha feels things she can not understand and during her work, these feelings take control of her. Old-Young Smut/Webcam, you are warned.


**A/N:** **Just for information, it's not Tasha, the Gibby's girlfriend, but Tasha of "iNevel".** **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Seattle, years 2021**

For some weeks, Tasha Stanforth had strange sensations, a slight but persistent discomfort. This beautiful young woman of Filipino-Spanish origin, however, was usually rather serene and sure of herself, but without knowing why, a disturbance gradually invaded her. Nothing embarrassing in itself but she made the reflection that this should not last and not amplify. As she got up, she consulted her phone to see her appointments for the day.

Her boyfriend Adam Matthews was still asleep. In the shower, she gently soaped her body, spending time on her rather small breasts. Her buttocks bounced the same attention and her intimacy, meticulously cared for, with a very fine fleece trimmed in triangle attracted all the sweetness of her gestures. Her beautiful tanned skin and her long blond hair wreaked havoc among men. Adam turned noisily. Tasha, now wearing white underwear, slipped on a tight black jeans and a white flocked t-shirt named LBI Computing.

The 23-year-old woman had opened a small computer troubleshooting box with a former classmate Valerie Garner. This one, a little bigger but equally fine, knew Tasha since their 12 years. They had remained the best friends in the world, they knew each other perfectly, and the small business was doing their best.

This morning, Tasha had to move to a private home for the reinstallation of a webcam and related software. « _ **John Shay, 62 years, retired**_ »: it was the information she had on her client, with his contact information. She knew the surname, he had to be from the family of this bitch of Carly, for years she has not heard of her, so much the better. After hours of driving, Tasha parked her black car of her company at the foot of a pretty house pavilion with the flower garden. With her satchel on her arm, she approached the intercom.

"Mr. Shay, LBI Computing, we had an appointment."  
"Oh yeah, I'll open."

Tasha still had this strange feeling but did not focus on it. She passed the gate before knocking on her client's door, which opened immediately. In front of her appeared an old man with a strong smell that indicated that he had not showered for at least two days. To receive Tasha, he had put a white shirt very open on his hairy chest and gray pants. At his feet, a pair of brown slippers. On seeing the young woman, he had a brief astonishment and delight.

"Good morning, miss, come in, come in!"  
"Hello, sir" she said with a broad smile.

Tasha felt her strange sensation invade her little by little. A diffuse disorder that she could not identify. She handed him a sheet printed on both sides.

"Here is a satisfaction form to complete at the end of the intervention."  
"Well, Miss, it will be a pleasure. Do you have a coffee?"

Tasha hesitated but eventually agreed, as much to show herself comely with a new customer. Mr. Shay disappeared into the kitchen. In the gap, she saw the computer on a small piece of furniture, facing a black office chair.

"I'll be able to start, if you will."  
"Very well, okay, I'll show you the machine!"

The living room was decorated with antique light wooden furniture, decorated with some trinkets. Tasha and Mr. Shay went to the computer.

"Here, I'll let you do it!"

Tasha sat in the seat and turned on the computer. Mr. Shay stood behind her, leaning on the back, looking more at the young woman than on the screen. Tasha was more and more disturbed, on the one hand by this presence in her back and that look that weighed on her, and on the other hand, by a growing emotion in her that she could not repress. She activated the webcam which refused to function. She uninstalled the program and initiated a disk scan.

"It can take a moment" she said in smiling.

Tasha did not feel at all comfortable. She felt a heat invade her and her breasts hardened. An excitement? In this situation? How was this possible? It could not be that, it was ridiculous. She still felt the presence of Mr. Shay behind her back, which accentuated her trouble. She was anxious for the intervention to end. The analysis was completed and Tasha reinstalled the entire program. The webcam worked again.

"Oh, thank you, miss! I would not want to abuse your time but could you set me up 'Skip'?"

She understood that he was talking about Skype and downloaded it on the net and then installed it. Mr. Shay then told her that his friend Gilbert Gibson had the same software and wanted to communicate with him. He handed her a paper with his friend's pseudo. Tasha recorded it.

"Is he at home today?"  
"I think so."  
"We'll call him to see if everything works."  
"Good!"

Gilbert appeared on the screen. He was surprised to see Tasha first. Mr. Shay explained the situation quickly.

"She's very pretty, the towtruck!"

Gilbert must have been about the same age as her client, perhaps older. Suddenly, Tasha petrified, nailed to the chair. She no longer understood anything but felt herself very excited, and it seemed to her that her body no longer responded to her brain. Between her thighs, a heat swept over her and she quickly realized that she was inexplicably starting to wet.

She prayed that neither of them should perceive it.

* * *

 **Later,**

John Shay went back to get the coffee, which had finished flowing. As for Gilbert, he had a strange gleam in his eyes and stared at Tasha. She did not move at all on her chair.

"Are you cold, mademoiselle?"  
"No ... no, wh- why?"  
"You point, I see it through your t-shirt."

She blushed instantly. She mechanically caressed her breasts through the fabric as if to confirm what Gilbert suspected. He widened his eyes, smiled and savored fully what he saw. He tried everything for the whole.

"Remove it."

She felt an electric current running through her body and without any hesitation, she obeyed and unveiled her white bra. She was like an automaton, unable to take control of her body. Tasha was aware of what she was doing but could not oppose it. She shuddered with all her being.

"The bra now" Gilbert made a maneuver on his keyboard and smiled in a way that chilled Tasha, half naked before this stranger. He continued "your pants and your panties."

Again she obeyed. Tasha felt overexcited, her sex was soggy. Inwardly, she was moved by what was happening. She took off her shoes and slid the jeans and panties to the side.

"Well, sit back and start to touch you,pretty girl"

As if under the influence, the beautiful young woman let her fingers start to touch her lips and she caressed. She wet enormously. With one hand, she gently spread the flesh and the other massa the entrance of her vagina with a finger. Her breasts were hard and her nipples brown.

As she touched her little lump of desire, she passed her legs over each armrest. She had kept only her pink socks. Her finger sank a little more into the hole. Gilbert could not believe it, everything seemed to him as unreal as the young woman. Mr. Shay broke into the living room at that moment.

"What the hell is going on here?"

He placed the tray containing the coffee on the table, failing to make it fall and quickly approached the chair. His eyes widened! In his armchair, a naked young woman was masturbating! He quickly regained his minds and began to caress the young Tasha's bosom.

"Well tell me, my bastard, where did you find her?"  
"I do not know, but she's hot, the little one!"

His pants ostensibly swelled. He seized Tasha's arm and invited her to put her hand on his crotch. The young woman's right hand continued to stroke her pussy and she now squeezed two fingers of a loose and slow movement into her vagina. She heard the ' _zip_ ' of the fly and soon found herself with a hard cock in her left hand. She looked at Mr. Shay, with a face imploring with desire, and her eyes went down to the cock that palpitated between her fingers and changed in size.

She also saw the big hairy balls come out of the gray pants. This crazy situation ignited the brain of the young woman, Tasha behaved like the worst of the whores without being able to do anything and without understanding how she had arrived there.

"Come on, shake me."  
"Yeah my beautiful, and spread your legs well that I can do my little business, me too!"

These raw words increased her excitement tenfold and she accelerated the cadence of her fingers between her legs. She slowly shook Mr. Shay, who grinned and smiled at the same time. He did not leave Tasha with his eyes and quickly breathed.

"Hey, we will not have lost our day, eh, my Gilbert?"  
"Sure, John! She should suck you, the little one, huh?"  
"Yeah, you heard my buddy?"

Tasha leaned to the side, rotated the chair, putting a foot on the desk, and stretched out her tongue. Mr. Shay approached and pressed his relatively short but very thick and hard dick into her mouth.

"Oh damn, yeah!"  
"She's gonna make me squirt, the little bitch!"  
"She sucks well, she likes it!"

Two men whom she found particularly ugly took advantage of her body shamelessly. How was all this going to end? She licked the shaft on all the way then titillated the glans and sucked the fragrant cock. Tasha sucked Mr. Shay ardently and waved from the pelvis on the chair as she shook violently now. The acrid smell of sex and her tongue passing over the purplish and damp glans made her lose all her means. Her cheek was distorted by Mr. Shay's blows, which this spectacle delighted to the utmost.

She was moaning, her brain seemed to be out, and Tasha was now concentrating only on the cock that filled her mouth and on the voyeur who shook by interposed screen. Her beautiful brown head came and went nervously at the whim of the blowjob she lavished. Her eyes were staring at Mr. Shay's grinning face, his mustaches rising on a perverse grin. He also looked at her. She wet so much that her intimate fluid flowed over the fabric of the chair and formed a little darker task that widened.

"You want me to fuck you, huh?"  
"Oh yeah, great. Fucked her!" Gilbert shouted.

Tasha stopped sucking and stood up. Her cum was running down her legs, her pussy was swollen and her lips wide open. The pretty brunette presented her buttocks to Mr. Shay standing by the armrests of the chair. Leaning forward, her little hard breasts hung down. She was sweaty, her skin was shining. She spread her legs and waited for Mr. Shay to come in, looking back. The latter lowered his pants to the ankles. His hairy legs appeared and the freer balls hung heavily.

"You see, Gilbert, or we have to go back?  
"Pull back a hair and it will be good, center yourself a little too."

After these adjustments, Mr. Shay sank his penis into the dripping hole of Tasha, who uttered a loud moan. She felt his prominent belly on her buttocks. His hands on the young woman's hips, he started slowly filing her by going all the way, slamming the skin of his enormous bomb on the young woman's buttocks. His shaft shone and there was a sound of lapping with each blow of the cock.

"Do you like that, right bitch, the John's cock? She's wet as not possible."  
"She loves that, yes, listen to her moan!"

The little Tasha was actually moaning very loudly. She had her eyes closed and her mouth, with a slight trickle of drool at the commissure was opened, a little more widely when a blow of cock was deeper. Mr. Shay became more active and accelerated, his right hand stroked the hardened breast of the beautiful and seized it, playing between two fingers with the nipple. The other breast was moving in cadence with intense cock shots.

The snapping sound of his belly on the young woman's skin became more regular and Tasha began to moan more heavily and gasp. Mr. Shay had small groans at each stroke, as well as a slight grinding of teeth. For his part, Gilbert shook himself in front of the camera. He made little noises with his mouth.

"Look at my dick, darling!"

She turned her head and fixed the cock of her beautiful bright eyes as Mr. Shay grew more and more violently in her pussy.

"I'll spit, look good!"

No sooner had he finished his sentence than long spurts of sperm flooded his hand. On the other side, Tasha uttered a long cry of enjoyment watching the whitish liquid dripping between the fingers of old Gilbert. Mr. Shay, galvanized by this sound encouragement, accelerated again and fucked her harder and stronger for a few seconds before retiring and exploding on the buttocks of the beautiful Tasha. They had all enjoyed almost at the same time.

Out of breath, legs trembling, Tasha collapsed in the chair. Her minds gradually returned and it was now a question of finding a way out of this humiliating situation. She wiped the sperm on her buttocks with a napkin handed to her by Mr. Shay.

"I ... I'll leave you, sir" Tasha stammered, quickly dressing.  
"Do not forget your form, miss, I must fill it!" John Shay threw, hilarious  
"Yes, of course ... Tell us about you, send it to our address."  
"Oh, such a performance is shared! Right, Gilbert?"  
"Oh yes, I will not forget it, me, believe me ..."

She almost ran away from the house. She had died of shame and wondered, panicked, what had happened to her. Tasha went home and took a long hot shower and went to bed to try to forget this humiliating episode.

At nightfall, she dreamed of the scene and, imprisoned by this dream, she lived every second and heard every word uttered by Gilbert and his acolyte. She still could not escape and she stirred violently in the bed. Yet she felt at the same time an intense, nascent pleasure. She woke up abruptly: her right hand was in her panties. Tasha had caressed herself by making this nightmare. Was she mad?

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Tasha Stanforth as Nicole Anderson**

 **John Shay as Greg Mullavy**

 **Gilbert Gibson as Jack Carter**

 **Adam Matthews as Max Ehrich**

 **Valérie Garner as Carly Bondar**


End file.
